


Texts and Relationship with Sigurd

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Relationships with the Boys [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But like mostly Vikings honestly, F/M, Modern Era, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “Could you do like moodboards with texts or quotes 4 the boys plus like relationship pics if that makes sense”





	Texts and Relationship with Sigurd

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry anon! It makes sense! I decided I’m gonna do one of these for each of the boys cause they’re easier and it means I can get more than one moodboard or something out! This was fun and really cute to do, especially with Sigurd cause I don’t get to do him often. So enjoy loves!

Sigurd has dozens of songs dedicated to you and that he’s written for you. You haven’t heard over half of them but they’re always beautiful.

  
He’s also made poem after poem for you, all about how much he’s in love with you and how you’re a gift to him from the Gods.

  
The two of you run away from all the chaos of his brothers and all of Kattegat on occasion. Sneaking off to the woods or out by the water to talk while Sigurd practices.

  
He trains you, though reluctantly, with a sword and a few other weapons. He doesn’t really want to train you, and it takes a lot of begging before you finally wear him down enough.

  
He teaches you how to play a song or two. He loved how cute you were when you were concentrating or trying really hard.  
It’s easy for Sigurd to tell you how much he loves you through his songs, poems, or kisses. But actually physically having to say those three words causes him to stumble over his words and blush.

  
He immediately goes to find you after returning from battle or from raids, scooping you up in his arms and kissing you sweetly. Burying his face in your neck and just clinging to you.

  
While he is commonly the one to be skeptical and judge things a little harshly, he does believe that you were meant for each other and the two of you were blessed by the Gods.

  
Sigurd already has plans for how he will propose to you. Flowers, music, it’s private and sweet but nonetheless magical and lovely.


End file.
